"The Collaborative Initiative for Research Ethics in Environmental Health" seeks a throe-year continuation of its project activities to expand its work to other geographic locations and develop case studies and training resources on key issues in research ethics by (a) promoting research protections for underserved African-American, Hispanic, and other culturally-diverse communities in the South and Northeast U.S. The project will develop university short courses to public health and environmental scientists in the Black College network of Atlanta, GA and have an outreach program to African-American communities in the South. With Brown University in RI, the project will develop an ethics course for the medical and public health schools and conduct research and training activities to Latino communities in Providence and Boston. (b) Improving the ethical conduct of radiation epidemiological research and risk assessment for human populations affected by Cold War radiation experiments. The project will (1) conduct an expert ethical review of radiation research investigations of these populations conducted since 1990. The project team would solicit reviews from radiation health researchers; nuclear workers and citizens involved in Cold War radiation experiments and produce a monograph containing a collection of these reviews and a summary report of these findings. This will be disseminated to federal health agencies, radiation health policy-makers, citizens and nuclear workers to assist in ensuring the ethical conduct of this research. (2) The Alameda County Health Department will conduct a major case study and training workshops of a model for ethical decision-making with diverse scientific, community and government stakeholders for risk assessment and management of plutonium contamination from Lawrence Livermoro Labs (c) developing case studies and course materials for resolving moral uncertainties with establishing group/community" rights (for informed consent) in the ethical conduct of research (d) offering national outreach and training on research ethics issues in environmental health with diverse populations through the development of a national website course; the participation in national/international workshops and the dissemination of existing training resources such as course syllabi, case studies/articles, bibliographies and technical assistance.